


Aftermath (the sound of mourning after a disaster)

by Stargirltakingflight



Series: Of a Universe half-killed (but living) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of the Snap, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Death, Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mourning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prayer, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirltakingflight/pseuds/Stargirltakingflight
Summary: Humanity mourns their dead.And prays for Tony Stark.





	Aftermath (the sound of mourning after a disaster)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a short drabble I wrote in response to this [tumblr post](https://himynameisnotslimshadyao3.tumblr.com/post/177073056607/people-take-to-the-streets-in-a-solem-slow-fashion) by [himynameisnotslimshadyao3](https://himynameisnotslimshadyao3.tumblr.com).  
> If you liked it or would like me to write more, then please leave kudos and/or a comment!

After everything is over, after only half of humanity is left, after crisis after crisis is survived, and after lives have been saved, the people mourn.  
They mourn the ones who died by chance, who died during what is soon known as “the disintegration”, because the people don’t know what caused it and who they should blame.  
A big part, the religious people, they see it as a sign of god or a bad omen, a premonition for the end of times to come. But most of the world has looked at alien invasions, magic and dangers beyond measure, and they do not believe in religion anymore.

They mourn the ones who died in the direct aftermath, in overcrowded hospitals and accidents with cars missing their drivers.  
They mourn the ones who died later, after power plants remain without workers and explosions rocked the world.  
After all is done and humanity rears it’s head once more, the people mourn.

They mourn their families, their friends and the masses who died without anything about their names being known.

And they also mourn Tony Stark, the golden avenger, their hero, who disappeared even before the disintegration came to earth, and they pray and hope and cry, for their hero, for their protector.

The children paint their t-shirts with circles arc reactor blue, they walk the streets with hands held forward, fingers splayed protectively, and they remember their hero, who tried to save them all, when all wasn’t only half of humanity yet.

And far, far away on a desolate planet missing a moon, Tony Stark feels a yearning, back to that place he‘s called home his entire life. And he gets up from where he’s been sitting and he cracks his knuckles and gets to work.

Because if there’s anything he does, it’s fixing things. And the universe, it seems, is in quite a need of fixing right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to scream at me over on [my tumblr](https://introvertedgirlsarentshy.tumblr.com/)! And please leave kudos or comments, they literally make my day and bring me to write more (possibly also a part two for this drabble).


End file.
